You're My Sadness or My Happiness?
by Mizuna Kuchiki Raira
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP!/"Aku mohon maafkan aku dan keluargaku Rukia," Rukia menggoseskan tinta hitam pada sebuah kertas. / "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mendapat hal serupa menimpamu."/AU/Hurt/comfort/Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna-san...

Salam kenal senpai-senpai dan reader semua...

Mizu di FBI sangat newbie nih, kenal FBI aja baru-baru ini. jadi, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai semua tentang fic IchiRuki pertamaku...

Ok! Langsung aja yah, ^^

.

* * *

.

**You're My Sadness or My Happiness?**

By : Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

.

.

**Summary** : "Aku mohon maafkan aku dan keluargaku Rukia," Rukia menggoseskan tinta hitam pada sebuah kertas. / "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mendapat hal serupa menimpamu."

**Disclaimer :** Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of Romance

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, author newbie, diksi kurang, gunta-ganti POV, membingungkan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #plak dor

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

.

* * *

.

Satu kata, bahagia. Semua orang tentunya mempunyai penafsiran yang berbeda-beda dari makna kata satu ini. Sebagian orang menafsirkan kebahagiaan dengan banyaknya harta yang melimpah atau bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Ada pula orang yang bahagia hanya karena ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayangi ataupun dicintai sampai akhir hayatnya. Atau, ada juga yang bahagia orang yang dicintainya itu bersama orang lain yang lebih dicintainya walaupun hati terasa sakit, perih, terluka dan ada sedikit perasaan tak rela.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kehidupan yang dialami oleh seorang gadis satu ini. Seorang gadis yang cantik dan memiliki rambut hitam pekat beserta iris _lavender_ atau _amethyst_ yang indah. Seorang gadis yang em, cukup pendek. Ya, ukuran tubuhnya memang mungil dibandingkan dengan gadis seusianya. Gadis yang mungil namun cantik dan imut.

Kehidupan gadis ini memang bisa dibilang makmur dengan harta yang cukup melimpah dari penghasilan sang _Tou-san_ sebagai direktur dari sebuah perusahaan, _Kuchiki's Corporation_. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya. Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu mulai menghilang satu per satu sejak hari itu...

**Rukia's POV**

"_Tadaima_..." ucapku saat aku telah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Dengan otomatis, pintu terbuka.

Hening, sepi. Itulah yang aku dapat saat mengucapkan kata tadi. Biasanya, _Kaa-san_ membalas paling tidak dengan _okaeri_. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini.

'_Sebenarnya Kaa-san kemana sih?'_ Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di sel otakku.

'_Mungkin tadi Kaa-san tak mendengarnya,' inner_-ku mencoba menerka.

Aku langsung melepas sepatu yang kugunakan dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu yang tersedia.

Kakiku tertuju pada kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya, kamarku sendiri. Aku bermaksud menyimpan tas dan mengganti seragam sekolah yang aku gunakan hari ini. Well, aku cukup disiplin dengan kegiatan yang kulakukan sehari-hari. Termasuk menyimpan sesuatu ke tempatnya.

Tap...

Kakiku sontak berhenti ketika aku melewati kamar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_-ku. Aku mendengar dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Suara dua orang yang sangat kukenal yang tak lain adalah suara _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Yang membuatku heran, sepertinya _Tou-san_ berbicara dengan suara yang parau dan lirih. Ditambah dengan suara isakan _Kaa-san_.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_' sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlintas di bagian otakku, lebih tepatnya di _cerebrum_-ku.

Aku yang awalnya berniat untuk ke kamar, kini aku lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Sebenarnya, ini tidak sopan juga menguping pembicaraan. Apalagi ini pembicaraan kedua orangtuaku. Yah, bagaimanalagi. Rasa penasaranku terlampau besar dibandingkan dengan sopan-santun yang seharusnya aku utamakan.

Badanku didekatkan dengan daun pintu kamar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Mata kiriku terpejam sedangkan mata kananku terbuka, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi melalui lubang yang sangat kecil, celah kenop pintu. Aku berdiri bak seseorang pencuri yang tengah mengintip dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan.

Samar-samar, tampak punggung _Tou-san_ yang sepertinya tengah terduduk di sofa sambil melihat ke arah _Kaa-san_ yang terisak dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sambil duduk di futon.

'_Kaa-san_? _Mengapa kau menangis_?' _inner_-ku lagi.

'_Apa penyebabnya? Kaa-san?_' di benakku terus tertanam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang barusan kulihat dari iris _amethyst_-ku.

Aku mengubah posisi. Memiringkan tubuhku dan menempelkan telinga kananku pada daun pintu. Beberapa menit yang terdengar hanya suara isakan pelan _Kaa-san_. Tak lama, aku mendengar _Kaa-san_ memulai pembicaraan.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupan Rukia nanti? Ma-masa depannya masih panjang," ucap _Kaa-san_ sedikit terbata-bata karena isakan tangisnya.

Aku tertegun.

'_Tunggu dulu. Rukia? Itu kan aku. Masa depanku? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'_ pertanyaan terus menyerbu _cerebrum_-ku. Namun aku tak begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Entahlah. Orang-orang terdekat di perusahaanku telah menyimpang dan dengan mudahnya aku tertipu oleh mereka. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Semua omset usahaku bangkrut. Ditambah dengan isu aku berbuat korupsi dan semacamnya," papar _Tou-san_ panjang lebar dan membuat mataku terbelalak tak percaya.

Hening beberapa saat. Namun, tak lama, Tou-san melanjutkan perkataannya, "Belum lagi perusahaan kita masih memiliki hutang lebih dari 20 milyar. Jika rumah kita dijual pun tak akan cukup untuk menutupinya."

'_A-apa? Lebih dari 20 milyar?'_

Bruukkk...

Reflek aku menjatuhkan tas yang aku genggam di pergelangan tanganku. Aku terlalu syok mendengar apa yang _Tou-san_ ucapkan. Badanku membeku, berdiri membatu. Hal itu pula memberhentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua dan seketika suara decitan pintu terbuka. Menampakkan _Kaa-san_ yang sepertinya tengah mengusap kedua pipi yang telah menumpahkan _liquid_ bening dari kelopak matanya. Membuat sembab dan sedikit bengkak.

"Rukia, kau sudah pulang?" tanya _Kaa-san_ basa-basi.

Aku kembali ke alam sadarku. Dan langsung mengambil tas yang tadi tak sengaja kujatuhkan.

Aku tersenyum dan mencoba mencari jawaban yang akan kulontarkan untuk pertanyaan yang barusan _Kaa-san_ ajukan padaku.

"Umm... ya, aku baru saja pulang _Kaa-san_," ucapku sambil memberikan lagi senyuman tipis di bibirku. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar apa yang tadi mereka perbincangkan. Untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka, aku pura-pura kaget melihat raut wajah _Kaa-san_ yang sembab.

"_Kaa-san_ kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ telah menangis." Aku mengamati sekilas wajah _Kaa-san_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ano, mungkin hanya kelilipan." Aku melihat _Kaa-san_ menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

Aku tahu itu hanya alasan klise. Alasan klasik. Tapi, aku berusaha bertindak seolah-olah mempercayainya.

"Oh... Aku kira _Kaa-san_ kenapa-kenapa. Sudah dulu _Kaa-san_, aku mau menyimpan tas dan mengganti seragamku," ucapku.

"Ya," jawab _Kaa-san_ singkat.

Setelah itu, aku segera pergi menuju ruangan kamarku.

.

* * *

.

Aku langsung saja merebahkan seluruh tubuh di atas futonku. Memandangi langit-langit kamar. Walaupun iris _amethyst-_ku tertuju pada langit-langit kamar, namun pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Melayang memikirkan percakapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san barusan.

Perkataan Tou-san dan Kaa-san terngiang di telingaku.

"_Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupan Rukia nanti? Masa depannya masih panjang,"_

"_Entahlah. Orang-orang terdekat di perusahaanku telah menyimpang dan dengan mudahnya aku tertipu oleh mereka. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Semua omset usahaku bangkrut. Ditambah dengan isu aku berbuat korupsi dan semacamnya,"_

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Tak kusangka ternyata hal itu terjadi. Pantas saja beberapa hari kebelakang pembantu di rumahku semakin berkurang. Aku kira itu karena mereka ingin mengambil cuti. Tapi ternyata, mugkin ini juga termasuk sebab dari bangkrutnya perusahaan Tou-san.

"Huufffttt..." Aku menarik napas panjang.

Perkataan Tou-san yang lainnya juga terngiang di telingaku.

"_Belum lagi perusahaan kita masih memiliki hutang lebih dari 20 milyar. Jika rumah kita dijual pun tak akan cukup untuk menutupinya."_

'_Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk menutupi hutang sebanyak itu? Biaya darimana Tou-san dapat membayarnya sedangkan Kuchiki's Corporation saja bangkrut. Oh, Kami-sama...'_ batinku terus bersuara.

Perasaan dan hatiku terasa begitu sesak. Hingga aku tak kuasa menahannya dan segera mengatupkan kelopak mataku. Mencoba terlelap, menghilangkan semua peraasaan sesak dan menenangkan pikiranku yang sangat kacau. Walaupun masalah ini tak akan pergi. Tapi aku lebih memilih menghilangkannya sejenak.

.

.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tak terasa aku terlelap hingga sore hari tanpa mengganti seragam sailor-ku terlebih dahulu. Aku melirik ke arah jendela kamar yang terletak di ujung pandangan mataku. Aku melihat, cahaya jingga mulai tersebar merata menutupi warna biru langit yang cerah. Cahaya yang bersinar dari sang mentari yang akan bergulir ke arah barat. Memancarkan cahaya jingga yang redup, mungkin seredup mataku sekarang ini.

Aku yang masih terbaring di atas futon, segera berdiri untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari cairan asin yang menguar dari lapisan kulit.

Saat ini, yang aku inginkan adalah berendam di bath-tub di samping kamar. Merendam semua pikiran dan memori yang sampai saat ini masih melekat di sel otakku.

.

.

Malam hari...

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku disusul dengan sebuah suara Kaa-san yang memanggilku.

"Rukia, sudah waktunya makan malam. Turunlah, ayo kita makan bersama."

"Iya Kaa-san. Aku segera datang," ucapku langsung menyahut dan bergegas ke ruang makan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutinku, makan malam bersama keluarga.

Ruang makan terletak di lantai bawah. Untuk itu, kaki aku langkahkan satu per satu menuruni anak tangga yang melingkar. Anak tangga yang tersusun dan menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua.

Aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah duduk rapi di kursi makannya masing-masing, menungguku untuk memulai makan malam bersama.

Suasana yang kurasakan saat ini begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Atmosfer di sekeliling pun terasa berbeda. Saat aku tatap kedua bola mata Tou-san dan Kaa-san, cahaya yang dipancarkannya meredup, tak secerah biasanya.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untukku. Acara makan malam telah dimulai. Hening, sepi, tak ada salah satu dari kami yang mulai bersua. Hanya terdengar suara piring yang terkena benturan halus sendok makan. Makan malam saat ini kulewati dengan kecanggungan diantara kami.

Setelah selesai, kegiatan rutinitas malam hari adalah mengerjakan tugas dan menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok. Saat ini, aku sangat enggan untuk belajar. Bagaimana bisa aku belajar dengan tenang dan berkonsentrasi jika banyak hal yang kupikirkan dan pikiranku sedang kacau? Tentu saja situasi dan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk belajar pada saat-saat ini.

Aku saat ini hanya duduk di kursi belajarku yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar. Merasa sumpek, aku buka jendela lebar-lebar. Membiarkan angin malam dan cahaya sang dewi malam menyusup.

Angin malam menerpa rambut hitamku ketika aku kembali duduk di atas kursi meja belajar. Kedua tanganku tertumpu pada daguku dan Iris _amethyst_-ku tertuju pada malam kelam yang kulihat dari luar jendela. Oh tidak, saat ini aku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Entahlah, pikiranku semakin kacau.

'_Bagaimana kehidupanku dan keluargaku nanti?'_

"Arrgghh..." Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk membaringkan badan. Tak lupa jendela kututup kembali.

"Hhhh..." Aku mendesah pelan.

Rasanya kepalaku begitu pening dan berat. Pandangan mataku perlahan-lahan mengabur, pelupuk mataku kini dipenuhi dengan _liquid_ bening yag hampir terjatuh ke pipiku. Sepertinya liquid ini akan terus mengalir membasahi mata dan pipiku. Selanjutnya, aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi karena yang kulihat hanyalah warna hitam pekat. Gelap. Sangat gelap.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**Cuap-cuap author :**

Gimana fic IchiRuki pertamaku? Banyak kekurangan kah? Untuk itu, senpai-senpai dan readers moon untuk me-review fic ini. Mizu sangat senang sekali jika minna-san mau me-review dan tidak hanya jadi silent reader. Review itu salah satu faktor penyemangat untuk para author melanjutkan fic-nya loohh... *readers : kaga ada yang nanya* #author : pundung

Oh iya, aku ini suka bikin fic di FNI loohhh... khususnya di fandom SS dan NH... ada yang tahu atau pernah baca fic aku di FNI? *readers : kaga pernah* *author : sweatdrop* atau ada yg kenal aku di FB atau Twitter? *readers : kaga juga* *author : tepar*

Ini baru awalnya aja. Masih banyak penderitaan yang akan Rukia alami, keh keh keh.. #smirk

Ok segitu aja dari Mizu...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya~

Jaa minna~...

** E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai hai... ^o^/

Chap 2 udah update nih...

Sebelumnya, Mizu mau membalas dulu review dari senpai-senpai yang nggak login. Yang login, cek PM aja ya... pokoknya, _doumo arigatou_ buat yang udah review...

sora : makasih udah review.. :D ini udah update. RnR lagi yaa~

Hichiberry : tengkyu udah review. :D pendek ya? ini udah dipanjangin. nyampe lebih dari 1500 word loohh.. #gak nanya. chap ini RnR lagi yaaa~ hehe

Selesai. Cepet juga ya.. *lirik ke atas* jelas saja, yang review kan sedikit. Hohoho... Daripada banyak bacot, langsung saja ya... enjoy it..! ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You're My Sadness or My Happiness?**

By : Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

**.**

**.**

**Summary** : "Aku mohon maafkan aku dan keluargaku Rukia," Rukia menggoseskan tinta hitam pada sebuah kertas. / "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mendapat hal serupa menimpamu."

**Disclaimer :** Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of Romance

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, author newbie, diksi kurang, gunta-ganti POV, membingungkan, alur lelet atau kecepatan ya? *periksa aja sendiri* #plak dor

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back. **Tombol close yang menawan di pojok atas menanti anda. Hohoho **#dor dor dor**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chapter 2 :

Cuit cuit cuit...

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telingaku. Suara burung-burung yang sekilas aku degar karena sekarang cicitan itu semakin redup dan perlahan menghilang. Mungkin itu suara burung yang hinggap, bertengger atau bersarang di pohon pekarangan rumahku lalu terbang entah kemana. Kicauan itu membuatku terbangun dari tidur panjang dari malam yang kelam sekaligus membuatku tersadar akan hari kemarin telah berganti. Tapi peristiwa itu tetap membekas dan melekat dalam hati dan tersimpan dengan rapi dalam _file_ di dokumen _cerebrum_-ku. Hingga saat ini perasaanku masih terasa sesak.

Aku coba untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Berat. Rasanya sungguh berat saat aku perlahan-lahan membukanya. Sulit aku menampakkan kedua bola mataku. Aku yakin, saat ini pasti mataku terlihat bengkak dan sembab. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata. Melihat keadaan sekitar dan melirik ke arah jam beker yang berada di samping kasur yang saat ini kutempati. Tertera jarum jam pendek mengarah ke angka 4 dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk tepat pada angka 12. Masih jam 04.00 a.m. aku terlalu pagi bangun. Mungkin ini penyebab dari keresahan dan kegundahanku sebelum dan saat tidur tadi.

Tiba-tiba, kulangkahkan kaki menuju jendela kamar, membuka gorden dan jendelanya perlahan. Iris _lavender_-ku menatap lurus ke luar. Mendapatkan suasana luar yang masih gelap gulita. Kutengadahkan pandangan ke atas dan menemukan sang dewi malam yang masih memancarkan sinarnya saat ini. Menerangi belahan dunia malam.

Kedua tanganku aku tekankan pada kusen jendela. Semilir angin malam dan hawa dingin menusuk permukaan kulit dan menggoyangkan rambut hitamku. Aku masih tetap berdiri di sini, mengamati langit malam yang masih bertaburan kerlap-kerlip bintang dan seonggok sosok sang dewi malam.

Aku terus mengamati langit. Perasaanku masih terasa sesak. Sepertinya perasaanku itu diselimuti rasa gundah di hati. Bagaikan dewi malam yang saat ini diselimuti oleh awan yang terlihat hitam sedang berarak hampir menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Oh _Kami-sama_, mengapa perasaan ini sangat sulit untuk aku hilangkan dari hatiku? Bahkan saat ini pikiranku terus dipenuhi oleh peristiwa kemarin lalu. Percakapan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ seperti kaset rusak yang terekam dalam memori otakku. Terus terngiang. Seakan tak pernah berhenti.

'_Hhhh... apa yang harusnya aku lakukan? Apakah hari ini aku pergi berangkat sekolah seperti biasa seolah aku tak tahu krisis ekonomi yang _Tou-san_ alami? Soul _High School_ termasuk sekolah _ellite_ di Soul Society. Jika aku tetap melanjutkan sekolah di tempat itu aku pasti sangat membebani _Tou-san_. Belum lagi bayak bayaran dan uang yang mesti aku keluarkan. Bagaimana ini?'_ pikirku yang masih menatap langit. Kali ini dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranku menerawang jauh. Menembus batas cakrawala yang tak pernah tersentuh seorangpun. Mencabik rasa yang kini kian pekat dan gelap.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang frustrasi. Rasanya ingin sekali saat aku membuka kedua bola mataku tadi, yang aku lihat bukanlah di sini, di ruangan ini. Aku ingin pergi dari semua masalah yang menimpaku. Berlari dan terus berlari tanpa henti. Namun aku tahu, itu sangat tak mungkin bagiku. Aku tak akan bisa berlari dari masalah ini.

'_Arrgghh, mungkin hari ini aku akan tetap pergi ke sekolah,'_ _inner-_ku lalu meniggalkan jendela kamar yang masih terbuka lebar. Aku mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi di samping kamar tidur. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mandi di pagi buta.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi dan segera menutup dan menguncinya. Aku memutar perlahan keran _bath-tub_, membiarkan air mengalir memenuhinya. Sambil menunggu penuh, kutanggalkan pakaian yang masih melekat di badan dan menggantungkannya di samping handuk.

Aku terbaring dan berendam. Seluruh anggota tubuhku hampir terendam air. Hanya saja kepalaku yang tidak. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku juga menenggelamkan kepalaku. Lalu menyembul keluar air untuk respirasi. Aku terus saja berendam sampai-sampai aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiam dan berendam di sini.

Kaki kanan aku turunkan dari _bath-tub_ yang langsung disusul oleh kaki kiri. Aku rasa sudah cukup lama aku berendam. Terlihat dari cahaya mentari yang mulai menyebar menerangi langit. Mengganti warna malam yang hitam pekat. Aku melirik jam. Mataku sedikit terbuka lebar saat aku mengetahui saat ini pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit. Hm, aku berendam selama satu jam lebih! Aku sampai tak menyadari berendam selama itu!

Segera aku memakai seragam sekolah. Ketika aku mulai memasangkan dasi ke kerah seragam, aku mendengar kicauan burung yang semakin mendekat. Aku yang belum selesai memakai dasi, mendekat ke arah jendela dan benar saja, ternyata di pohon yang cukup dekat dengan kamarku terdapat dua ekor burung. Sepertinya hubungan antara burung itu adalah ibu dan anak. Tampak dari keakraban dari mereka yang beterbangan sambil berkicau ria.

'_Semoga kehidupan burung itu selalu bahagia,'_ entah kenapa tiba-tiba _inner_-ku bersua. Lalu aku segera memakai dasi dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'_Hhhh... Rukia, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan kau tunjukkan ekspresi sedih apalagi depresi.'_

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Ekor mataku melirik kantung mata yang sedikit bengkak. Tapi untunglah ini tak terlalu nampak. Kemudian aku melihat seluruh tubuh dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mengecek ulang apakah ada yang ganjil atau masih kurang rapi. Hey, cukup sempurna. Aku tak terlihat sedang depresi. Walaupun iris _lavender_-ku sedikit meredup. Tapi mungkin orang-orang tak akan menyadarinya. Langsung saja aku mengambil tas dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan dan berangkat ke Soul_ High School_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tap tap tap...

Suara derap kakiku terdengar pelan. Satu persatu melangkah memasuki gerbang SHS (Soul _High School_). Suasana di sekolah ternyata cukup ramai. Terbukti dengan banyaknya murid yang sedang duduk-duduk dan berbincang-bincang. Kakiku terus melangkah, berjalan menuju kelasku—XII-_science_ 1. Melewati siswa yang berkerumun, alisku cukup terangkat. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Entah itu pandangan mencela, tak suka, mencemooh dan sebagainya. Yang jelas pandangan itu bukanlah pandangan yang bersahabat.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?'_ _inner_-ku bertanya-tanya.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan mempercepat langkahku untuk segera menuju kelasku. Saat di koridor sekolah, aku mendapatkan tatapan aneh itu lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan gerak-gerik mereka yang semakin menyingkir ketika aku berjalan melewatinya.

'_Sekarang apa lagi?'_ lagi-lagi pertanyaan terbesit dalam pikiranku.

Ekor mataku akhirnya menemukan sebuah papan nama XII-_scince_ 1—kelasku. Akhirnya beberapa langkah lagi aku memasuki kelas. Cukup sudah. Aku tak tahan dengan tatapan mereka. Mereka ingin mencela aku? Atau mereka tak suka denganku karena berita itu? Berita tentang kebangkrutan perusahaan _Tou-san_. Berita itu mungkin sangat cepat menjamur. Dari mulai harian lokal sampai media massa pun memberitakannya—walaupun aku tak membaca dan melihat di media massa. So? Kenapa mereka juga harus menatapku seperti itu?

Tap

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku telah sampai di bangkuku. Tas kusimpan dengan rapih dan aku duduk dengan gusar. Aku kira keadaan akan membaik setelah aku berada di sini. Oh shit! Ternyata sama saja. Malah bisa dibilang lebih buruk. Mereka yang tadinya berada di sekitar yang berada dekat denganku kini menjauh. Hey, _what happened_? Apa maksud kalian dengan sikap dan tatapan memuakkan itu?

Aku lebih memilih untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu dengan membaca buku—menghindari tatapan mereka itu. Sepertinya teman-teman perempuan di kelas saling bergosip ria. Aku tak peduli itu. Namun, kenapa mereka sedikit-sedikit melirikku? Memangnya aku tak tahu apa kalian mencuri pandang padaku?

Aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi penuh pada bacaan di hadapanku. Tapi sulit. Pendengaranku lah yang menajam. Beberapa kalimat dengan samar-samar terdengar dari perbincangan mereka.

"Dia ternyata masih bisa ke sekolah. Aku kira dia tak akan berani walau hanya menunjukkan batang hidungnya saja."

"Perusahaan bangkrut begitu. Darimana dia bisa membiayai bayaran-bayarannya?"

'_Berhentiiii, _stop! Stop to talk about that_!' inner_-ku.

Aku ingin sekali memberhentikan obrolan mereka itu. Kalian ini teman macam apa sih? Membicarakan aku dibelakang. Kenapa tak secara frontal saja? Tak berani? Tak punya nyali? _Damn_! Kupikir kalian akan menerimaku bagaimana keadaanku tanpa memandang dari segi manapun. Tapi apa?

Tch! Tak kusangka kalian seperti itu. Aku tak percaya. Semua orang itu ternyata pendusta. Buktinya _Tou_-_san_ yang baik dan ramah walaupun dingin dikhianati orang. Sekarang, yang kuanggap sebagai temanku nyatanya apa?

Gigiku gemeletuk menahan diri. Ingin sekali aku menghadap mereka untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka. Untunglah, amarahku tersimpan karena _sensei_ telah datang dan pergosipan itu selesai. Mereka kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

-_sensei_ mulai memberikan materi pelajaran. Baru setengah jam pelajaran berlalu, tiba-tiba –_sensei_ mengetuk pintu dan izin untuk masuk. –_sensei_ berbisik pada –_sensei_. Setelah keperluannya selesai, ia keluar dari kelas.

-_sensei_ yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri di depan kelas dan berujar, "Rukia, kamu dipanggil ke ruang TU. Tadi katanya ada Ibumu menelfon. Sekalian juga bawa barang-barangmu."

'Kaa-san_ menelfon? Kenapa tidak sms ke _handphone_-ku saja?_' batinku sembari merapikan seluruh peralatan tulis yang masih berserakkan di meja.

"Ya _sensei._ Aku pergi dulu." Aku pamit dulu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan XII-_science_ 1.

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku rok. Sial. Ternyata aku menonaktifkannya. Wajar saja _Kaa-san_ tak menghubungiku lewat _handphone_.

Segera aku menuju ruang TU. Meminta izin masuk dan mendapati –_sensei_, menanyakannya dan langsung menelpon kembali nomer yang dipake _Kaa-san_.

Tut tut tut...

Beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya diangkat juga oleh _Kaa-san_.

"Halo."

"_Ya, halo. Ini Rukia kan? Rukia... kau harus segera ke rumah sakit," _jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana—_Kaa-san_- dengan nada yang bergetar.

'_Apa? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang berada di rumah sakit?'_ pikirku heran. Dan terdiam sejenak. Mencoba menerka-nerka.

"_Rukia?"_ Aku tersadar, aku belum menjawab ucapan _Kaa-san_.

"Ya _Kaa-san_. Tapi kenapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"_Tou-san... Tou-san saat ini terbaring di rumah sakit. Sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis. Kau harus segera datang ke Soul's Hospital."_

'_A-apa? Tidak... ini tidak mungkin..." _Bibirku bergetar. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Mataku berkaca-kaca, ingin segera menumpahkan cairan bening dari kelopak mataku. Tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin berteriak. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Menolak kabar yang detik ini kudengar. Tapi tidak bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Minna~ bagaimana dengan chap ini? Mizu sampai ngebul mikirnya. Tapi kok serasa enjoy ya ngetiknya? Gak tau deh, semoga aja minna juga enjoy bacanya.. **#ngarep**

Mengenai Ichigo, dia belum muncul di chap ini, chap depan juga kayaknya belum deh. ==a

Pokoknya baca aja. Dia juga bakal muncul kok.. **#nggkadaygnanya**

Mungkin chap depan akan lama update. Haha, yang baca juga sedikit. Jadi gak papa deh... ***watados* #bletak**

Buat yang baca, jangan lupa buat memberi review fic ini. Awas loh kalo nggak. **#ngancam/dibakar**

Ditunggu review-nya~

Jaa~

Mizuna Kuchiki Raira


End file.
